


The Kid

by Chasyn



Series: The Butterflies [2]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Butterflies, Butterflies in your stomach, M/M, Short, Soulmate Symptoms, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, You get butterflies in your stomach when you meet your soulmate, when you meet your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Here comes Zach! 8D





	The Kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRareKaysenGrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRareKaysenGrant/gifts).



> Eh. I have 4/8 done. So let's just post them.

He heaved out a sigh. It wasn't that he wasn't excited to spend the summer babysitting his overactive genius brother. He wasn't, of course. He just loathed the idea of being pawned off by their parents and ignored by their aunt. Because Gray might be the genius, but Zach wasn't stupid. He was actually pretty observant. Not that he really thought he needed to be. The fighting between their parents was getting old. And loud. As for their aunt, Zach could count on one hand all the times they'd seen her. Plus dinosaurs were lame. Maybe he'd been into them once. When he was like 8.

Gray darted forward, an excited laugh on his lips.

Zach rolled his eyes and reached out to stop him. Gray let out a disappointed squeak and pointed. Zach looked up, following his brother's gaze. Oh wow. There was aunt Claire. She actually showed up to...

Zach stopped moving. He sucked in a sharp breath and held it. Then suddenly, he forgot to breathe. His heart stilled, his palms started to sweat, and his stomach was doing flip-flops or something. He leaned a little too heavily on his brother. Gray pulled away, some sharp remark on his tongue. But Zach didn't hear it. He couldn't hear anything. He stumbled back a step and finally remembered how to breathe. His lungs filled with air again and that was a good thing. But his heart kept it's erratic pace and the fluttering in his stomach didn't stop. If anything, the butterflies only seemed to intensify, like someone pissed them off and they fluttered their wings angrily.

And as Zach's eyes zeroed in on the man standing beside Claire, he knew why they butterflies were so angry. She was touching him. Claire's hands were suddenly on the man's arm, pulling him slightly to get his attention, it looked like. But his attention, it seemed, was on Zach. Just as much as Zach was in tune with him.

It was making him feel light headed. Was there such a thing as butterflies in your head? Butterflies on the brain? Was that a thing? Zach didn't think it was a thing. But as he started across the crowded plaza, he wondered.

**Author's Note:**

> Brain butterflies, bro. They're a dangerous thing.


End file.
